leveragefandomcom-20200222-history
Mikel Dayan
Mikel Dayan A former Mossad Agent Dayan works as an enforcer and mercenary. Having traveled all over the world for assignments her reputation has reached legendary status, and she is feared everywhere in the underworld for her skill and ruthlessness. She had been recruited as a hitter for the anti-Leverage team. There she encountered Eliot Spencer and the two of them engaged in a mental fight (playing in their minds while they intimidated each other). Later the two of them met again and engaged in a brutal fight in which they went back and forth after which Eliot managed to handcuff her to him, after which she seemed to show affection for him. Posing as cops the Leverage team then restrained and moved their rivals out of the building. After unmasking the hacker Chaos as the mastermind behind the plan, they let the rest go. Eliot and Dayan were later were seen in the pub together, she seemed to flirt with him and showed handcuffs possibly implying a relationship. Skills In a lot of ways her role and skills seem similar to Eliot Spencer: *Numerous fighting styles: Boxing, Judo, Krav maga, Brazilian jiujitsu, Sambo, Wrestling, Pencak Silat, Tai Chi Chuan, Shaolin Kung Fu, Wing Chun, MMA, Nawajutsu, Bajonet fighting and multiple Karate styles are only a few of the martial arts Mikel has shown to be skilled and knowledgeable in. *Unparalleled hand to hand fighting ability: She was able to go toe to toe with Eliot Spencer, almost beating him. Took out a former pro boxer with a single punch. Put a Mossad officer in a coma with a kick to the groin. Incapicated three Sumo wrestlers in a bar fight with her bare hands. Knocked out three armed prison guards and a CIA agent while her hands were cuffed behind her back. Except for her fight with Spencer she has never been seen taking a single hit since working as a mercenary. *Sniper: She mentioned she had been a sniper in Burma in 2003. *Master of (improvised) Weapons: Eliot mentioned she once killed a man with a mop. She also killed a target with a fork once in a crowded restaurant without anyone noticing. After a struggle, she killed a Navy SEAL by strangling him to death with her bikini top after he tried to ambush her on a beach. Used hot coffee to blind an opponent on at least two occasions. *Skilled Assassin. *Master of Disguise. *Escape Artist: Able to escape two high-security prisons, able to break tie wraps and unlock her handcuffs. *Infiltration. *Stealth: Able to sneak up on two highly skilled Delta Force soldiers. *Gun Expert: Shot four yakuza bodyguards in a corridor within three seconds. *Expert at Close Quarter Combat. *Skilled Medic. *Photographic Memory *Former Champion in Judo and Sambo: Won multiple high-level competitions in Israel as a youth. *Interrogation and Torture. *Knife Expert: Took out a heavily armed hit squad with a kitchen knife. *Knife Throwing: Able to hit a running Spetsnaz soldier with a knife from 32 feet away. *Extensive Knowledge of Wildlife. *Skilled Singer and Dancer: Acted as a performer once while on an undercover job. *Expert Tracker: Able to track three rogue Special Forces members in the Canadian forests. *Won a competition once in belly dancing. *Great Awareness: While being injured, naked, tied up, gagged and blindfolded in the trunk of a car she was still able to orient herself on the movements of the car and pinpoint exactly where the car was going. *Skilled Chessplayer. *Former Yoga Instructor. *Skilled Fencer: Won a match against a member of the French Olympic Fencing team. *Rock Climber: Able to scale vertical rock walls without any gear. *Highly Perceptive: Was able to identify former Special Forces members and undercover agents in the blink of an eye. Could identify a man from a photo as a former Marine just by his stance. *Kendo Practitioner. *Harp Player: Won a talent contest with harp playing as a youth. *Skilled Swimmer: After the boat sunk she had to swim for two days straight to reach land. *Freerunner and Acrobat: Were able to scale multiple buildings and leap from rooftops to chase a car. *Basketball Player. *Juggler: Able to juggle five balls at once. *Skilled Cook. *Skilled Bartender *High Tolerance for Pain/Fatigue and Iron Will: Was able to keep on fighting despite being hit in the chest with a beanbag and tased. Still able to put up a fight and almost make it out of the room despite being injected with a neuromuscular blocking drug. *Mathematics *Expert Archer: was able to hit an apple during a Carnival in Ireland. Shot explosive arrows during a raid on a CIA compound. *Great Tactician. Personality: Mikel lost her parents at a young age. Feeling guilty she became obsessed with reaching perfection and success. She was drafted into the IDF at eighteen. As a woman, she was automatically exempt from combat duty, but she elected to join a combat unit anyway and quickly rose through the ranks, surpassing everybody with her talent and willpower. She trained and taught herself obsessively in a variety of disciplines always aiming for perfection. Eventually earning a reputation as a ruthless operator with unmatched knowledge and skills, she got recruited for a black ops team and later as a field agent for the Mossad. At a certain stage, she got into a conflict with superiors questioning her integrity and brutal methods. This eventually escalated to a point where she killed two officers and was forced to flee Israel. Using her combat skills she now became a mercenary and hitter, taking on the most dangerous assignments. As a result of being wanted by Israel and having created so many enemies, she is constantly on the move and takes a variety of precautions to avoid or detect possible pursuers. This makes her sometimes cautious borderlining against paranoia. Her military past made her kind of a sociopath feeling little to no remorse for targets or anyone posing a threat to her. She expressed the thrill of the high-risk missions is like a drug and while she thought about quitting, she knows she can not stop with this lifestyle. While easy and likable on the outside she has shown uncertainty in having relationships or even friendships. Most of her relationships have been short and quickly over, as her lovers began to ask about her past or job. She has had sexual relationships with both man and woman alike. Was suffering from PTSD for half a year but managed to overcome it with regular meditation and therapy. Still meditating so far. She has shown to be very open-minded and constantly tries to master new skills for the challenge and her own amusement. Her desire for challenge seems sometimes close to a deathwish, she once said she'd rather die than be bored. Mikel has been shown to have a very strong personality going against the orders of superior officers and later even taking on entire crime organizations on her own. She mentioned she is fond of classical music as it kind of opposes her violent and chaotic life. Languages: *Hebrew *French *Mandarin *English *Spanish *Portuguese *Japanese (no speaking, but seems to understand most of it). *Sign language Accomplishments: *Robbed a casino in Las Vegas. *Stole artwork in possession of the Russian Mob. *Killed one of the leading heads of the Yakuza. *(possibly) shot Eliot Spencer in Myanmar. *Wiped out the Russian Mob in Stockholm. *Stole 20 million worth of diamonds from a flight in Paris. *Killed a U.S senator while making it look like a suicide by hanging. Trivia *Drinks three bottles of mineral water each day. *Has had relationships with a neurosurgeon, a professional golfer, a female belly dancer, Eliot Spencer and countless one-night stands. *Has a distaste for alcohol. *Meditates twice a day (when possible). *Fond of classical music. *Trains at least three hours a day (If possible). *Owns four different black belts. *Has a master degree in psychology and literature. *Trained in Qigong and Chen style Tai Chi Quan in China. *Has been seen practicing advanced forms of Yoga. *She has secret apartments/bases of operations in Tokyo, Paris, Venice, and Amsterdam. *Has been seen reading The Art of War of Sun Tzu during a flight. *Also referred to some quotes by Sun Tzu. *Has a great dislike for everything involving politics and bureaucracy. *Mentioned that violence is nothing more than a tool to reach a certain goal. It may never become the goal itself. Category:Hitters Category:Characters